Moonlight
by KibaNaru-Kun
Summary: The Uzumaki family move to a new town to live a new and better life. What awaits them is nothing anyone would've anticipated. The new town holds a bundle of mysteries and strange occurrences, that Naruto and Sai will eventually find out about. #KibaNaru #SasuSai
1. Author Note

This story was originally written on Wattpad by me but I'll be posting on FF for those who don't use Wattpad. My wattpad username is the same as my FF one if you wanna check out my other stuff.

Hey guys it's me again and I'll be writing a new story that'll be about my two favorite yet underrated Yaoi couple KibaNaru and SasuSai. As before I mentioned there isn't a lot of KibaNaru stories and that goes same for SasuSai so I'll be making this one about both of them cause apparently I like making thing complicated for myself .

Also I'm not gonna place a cover for the story because I have an idea of what I want it to look like but I can't draw so I'm screwed... So yeah.

Anyways I really do hope you enjoy and y'all are some die hard Naruto fans because it feels like it's been gone for so long(I know about Boruto but honestly I haven't finished Shippuden and I don't want too cause yah boy might cry so) but look at us still reading their fanfictions️.

Anyway enjoy the show... Movie?... AH YES STORY Enjoy️

Also there will be a bunch of errors and it might be very wordy cause I'm not exactly the best at writing. So bare with me.

Don't forget to Vote️, Comment and Share️

Chapter 1 will be published as soon as possible

Edit: I couldn't resist making a cover photo guys


	2. Chapter 1- The Crow

Author P.O.V

It was a regular day in the Land of Water, no matter what the time of the day it would always be raining, the birds flew across the cloudy skies searching for a place to shelter themselves from the downpour. It is always advisable to keep your windows close to avoid anything or anyone from entering your home, however a certain young blonde ignored such advice and now was going to once again know why he should listen.

Naruto P.O.V

The sound of raindrops filled my ears as I laid in bed enjoying the hours of my nap, dreaming about my very own land made completely of ramen.

"Come on guys race you too Noodle Mountain" I yelled to my ramen friends.

"Challenge accepted!" Porky and Beefet yelled in union. We all started sprinting towards Noodle Mountain, laughing and cheering. But something felt wrong all of a sudden.

"Oh no! It's a Brothunami" Beefet yelled. Porky and I turned around and saw the steamy broth waves headed for all of us.

"Runnn!" I screamed. We all dashed trying to get to higher ground. I turn my back to see Porky and Beefet lagging behind. I called for them to hurry but it was too late they weren't fast enough and they were engulfed into the deliciousness of steamy broth. I felt myself stop running I was frozen in place, I tried to move but with no success, the broth came and crashed on to me, the waves were so strong pulling and pushing all over, it was surprisingly cold and oddly enough it smelt like...bird.

"Squaw squaw squaw" I heard. My vision started to go blurry. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to light. I sat up in my bed and yawn while rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I looked over and saw my brother laying on his stomach and looking at me with a smile on his face and his head resting on his arms like a child watching tv.

"Why are you looking at me like that for Sai?" I asked him slightly annoyed by his weird behavior.

"Oh nothing. You left the window open again and was talking in your sleep so I decided to just lay here and watch" he replied while giggling at the end.

"Umm okay that's not weird at all." I said sarcastically.

"You had a dream? Was that why your were talking in your sleep? Was it about your 'Ramen Wonderland' again?" He asked while smirking.

"Well weirdo if you must know, yes I was dreaming about my favorite place in the world, but it was weird tho because there was like a brothunami and we all drowned, actually I'm feeling like there's water in my lungs right now" I said.

"Brothunami??" Sai asked.

"It's a broth tsunami." I explained simply.

"He he he, I see well maybe the wet crow that's currently on the top of head that was dripping water in your nostrils is responsible for that." Sai said while laughing.

"Wet crow?" I asked him. I felt dripping on top of my head and I leaned it back to see if the roof was leaking and to say that I shit myself would be an understatement because looking back at me directly over my eye was a red eyed wet crow.

"OH MY FUCKKKKKKIN GOSH GET IT OFFFFFFFFF!!!" I screamed and started swatting at the crow as it started squawking at me and flying around the room.

Sai P.O.V

I laid there on my stomach laughing hysterically at my brothers dim wittedness when I felt I was amusingly satisfied, I climbed out of bed and walked over to the crow that looked like it was ready to swoop down and attack Naruto. I placed my hand out and she immediately stood upon it. As I examined she features I was a little confused.

"This is strange, crows like this one aren't found in this parts of the land." I said while petting her.

"Well she must be a weirdo." Naruto said while holding onto his chest and catching his breath.

"Well she's beautiful, she must've gotten lost from her flock." I said. She seemed to like me petting her but I felt a bit uneasy as she just started at me, not blinking once.

"I should let her go back outside since the rain has let up a bit." I walked over to the window and stretched the arms she was on forward and she flew off but she didn't flew away she just hovered in front of the window still looking at me, now that I think about it she's looking at both me and Naruto.

"I wonder wha-"

"Get out of here you bitchy weird ass bird Jeepers Creepers isn't fucking here!" Naruto yelled interrupting me. The crow squawked and flew away.

"Yeah that's right bitch you better run!" Naruto yelled through the window.

"Wow Naruto trash talking an animal that was just about to beat your ass, how courageous." I said sarcastically.

"Well it had it coming ruining my dream, scaring the shit outta me and creeping me the fuck out. That's messed up." He said.

"Yeah I guess you're, but maybe next time you should listen and close the window." I said.

"Alright fine I'll do it next time, which probably won't ever happen cause we'll be moving and so I'll have my own room" he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that finally I can have a nice, clean and quiet room to work on my painting and not have the scent of ramen or the sound of someone talking loudly with there just as loud boyfriend." I said smirkingly.

"Hey for your information firstly Juugo is louder than I am and secondly you know you love me." He said acting like a child. I laughed and was about to respond when we heard a knock at out door.

"Good morning my two princes it's time to get ready remember it's your last day of school before we move this weekend so I want you guys to spend your last moments here with your friends" our mother Kushina said while opening the door and peeking inside. We both told her we are getting ready now and she smiled at us and nodded then walked off downstairs.

"What friends is she talking about? We never made any friends at that place it's just been us two and my boyfriend" Naruto said jokingly.

"I know right buuuut we didn't exactly tell mom or dad that we didn't have friends" I explained jokingly as well.

"Haha that's so true, but hey you shower first while I go eat cause I'm starving." Naruto said.

"I really do hope the new house has a more than one bathroom" I said annoyed while gathering my things to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah love you too bro" Naruto said while skipping out of the room and down the stairs. I chuckled at his response and started to make my way out of the room as well but not before taking another look at the window. I don't know why but that crow gave me a strange feeling.

"I'm overthinking " I said while chuckling and walking away to the bathroom.

Naruto P.O.V

When I got downstairs I went straight into the kitchen as the scent of blueberry pancakes hit my nostril, my mouth instantly started watering, there I saw mom and dad setting the table for us to have breakfast.

"Good morning son, come on and sit down were almost done setting the table." Dad said. I greeted him morning as well and took a seat around the dining table. Mom started sharing portions of the meal onto four plates. The meal consisted of: blueberry pancakes, with bacon and scrambled eggs with hot chocolate. Absolutely delicious. Mom smiled seeing my reaction to the meal.

"Someone sure is hungry." She said while smirking. Mom knew I loved her cooking.

"Yess of course I am, I can't wait to dig in." I said a little excitedly. Mom and dad chuckled and asked where Sai was.

"He's taking a shower first, he'll be down in a few minutes." I replied to them, and as if on cue we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning family" Sai greeted us. He was wearing our school uniform, it consisted of a white buttoned up long sleeve shirt, navy blue tie and a pair of navy blue jeans with black gentlemen shoes. You know the shoes that guys wear and when they are walking down an empty hallway it sounds like a pair of high heels? Yeah those. Luckily shoes are optional as long as they are black. We greeted him morning back and he took his seat next to me at the dining table.

He didn't start eating, he just sat there with his hands in his lap and his eyes closed wile smiling. I glanced at dad and he shrugged at me. We were both gonna start eating until we felt a slap across the back of heads. Dad and I hissed at the contact.

"YOU TWO KNOW THAT WE MUST ALWAYS PRAY BEFORE EATING, DO I HAVE TO SMACK YOU ALL THE TIME!" Mom yelled while moving her arms around. Dad and I apologized and we closed our eyes while mom prayed for us, thanking God for waking us up to see another day and providing us this meal. We all said "Amen" and began eating.

"Kushina just a quick question. Are you still attending those anger management classes?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Minato and they are going great I feel so much happier." Mom said cheerfully.

"Great." Dad simply replied with a small smile. I think him and I both find that hard to believe due to our aching skulls.

"So I heard a lot of commotion earlier in your room, what was that all about?" Mom asked curiously.

"Oh hehe." Sai chuckled. I look at him with a 'you asshole' expression. He explained to mom and dad what had happened. They seemed to have taken it well, even laughing when he told the about me 'overreacting'.

"The bird was a crow though and she flew on my arm and it just starred at us. Even after letting it go it still starred at us." When he had said that mom and dad immediately stopped laughing. And it was as if they had seen a ghost. Sai and I took noticed.

"A- A crow?" mom uttered.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them. They quickly glanced at each other, Sai and I noticed that as well before dad spoke.

"Yes of course we are sports, but what an unfortunate story luckily we'll be moving so the possibility of that ever happening again will be little to none." He said sounding like he was hoping rather than reassuring. Mom on the other hand was very silent.

"Oh, but um dad isn't strange that a crow would be here, I've never seen one around here only reading about them online." Sai explained.

"Well-" dad said before being interrupted.

"Well sweetie, birds some migrate to areas with higher temperatures, that crow most likely got lost from its flock. But it's nice that you released it back into the wild where it belongs." Mom said.

The way mom and dad got silent over the mention of the situation and how they reacted after didn't sit well with me, and from the look on Sai's face I can tell he was probably thinking the same thing.

We all sat there around the dining table quietly, the atmosphere was visibly making everyone uncomfortable.

Sai P.O.V

Mom and Dad were acting really weird and I wanted to question them further but now didn't seem like the right time. Glancing over at Naruto. He was playing with the crumbs in his food while mom did the same and dad made it look like he was focusing on his newspaper. I cleared my throat before speaking.

" So Dad, why are we moving again? Well apart from this town and its constant raining." I said trying to lighten the mood of the room. It seemed to have worked as both my parents sported a small smile.

"Well there is vacancy for chief officer at the Konoha Police Force and they had specifically asked me if I would like to take the job so of course I said yes plus thanks to a few friends of your moms we were able to find a house nearby." He explained sounding proud while nudging mom. She blushed at the small gesture. Their relationship is so cute you can truly see that they're in love.

"Oh so mom you already know some of the people there?" I asked.

"Yes but only because they are very close to my side of the family. They were actually the ones to inform us about the job vacancy and the home. So I thought about it and discussed it with your father and it seemed like a great idea, the change of weather, the people are great and they are not that many. Although they have been a number of animal attacks happening there but that's the only bad thing about it."She said smiling.

"Animal attacks?" Naruto and I asked in union.

Dad sighed and said

"Yes a number of animals attacks have been reported within the vicinity of the town. Most likely animals such as bears or maybe even mountain lions. But like your mother said that's the only bad thing there. Everything else is wonderful and you'll see it for yourself tomorrow."

"That's right so you boys stay away from the mountains." Mom added. "Especially you Naruto" she said while pointing at Naruto.

"Huh? Why did you have to say my name specifically?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sai is an angel, he wouldn't walk up into mountains that he knows are dangerous." Mom said smirkingly.

"Fair point" Naruto said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. We all laughed at how easily he gave up like that. Its times like these that you have to enjoy with the ones you love because they are so memorable.

"Oh my look at the time Naruto you better go take your shower you don't wanna be stinky on your last day with your friends." Mom said.

"Okay okay but mom come on you know Sai and I don't have friends at school. We got each other. Naruto said while making his way to the stairs.

"Oh that's great does that mean you broke up Juugo?" Mom asked with happy eyes.

"UGHHH mom no, I'm not gonna break up with him. You'll learn to love him eventually after all he will be your future son-in-law" Naruto replied while running upstairs to the bathroom.

"I find that hard to believe." Mom mumbled with a blank expression. It's not the she hated Juugo, she just didn't like him. I don't blame her he's a total jerk but I guess that was Naruto's type.

"So Sai, when are you going to bring home a future husband?" Mom asked with a devilish grin on her face as she started cleaning the table and washing the dishes.

"Never, I have no interest in boys right now. Just my studies will do fine. Plus mom you remembered how pressed dad got over Naruto dating Juugo." I replied while glances at dad. He simply chuckled and said "that's my boy".

"Haha Sai that's great and all but if you're not ready for one that's fine but whether your father likes it or not, you'll find someone." She said making sure dad heard. All she got was a grunt in response from him and with that she knew she won, chuckling in victory. "Just make sure he is not a Juugo, at least one of my sons should be with someone that behaves like they have a brain and stops thinking with their dick and have proper hygiene and enter someone's house smelling like a dying skunk." She said. I told you she didn't hate him.

"I heard that... And for the record he smells amazing." Naruto boasted while walking down his stairs in his uniform that was the same as mine only he wore black sneakers.

"Good. You know what the say Mother knows best." Mom proudly said.

"The last woman that said that kidnapped a royal families baby and in the end fell to her death out of the tower she locked her in." Naruto explained.

"Yes well that'll be last thing you hear if you talk back to me like that again." Mom said smiling. You could see the twitch in her eye. Naruto face went from tan to pale real quick.

"Ahh look at the time. Kushina I'll drive the boys to school." Dad said before things got out of hand.

"Huh? Oh okay Minato don't take too long though we still have to back up the rest of stuff. " mom said smiling again. I honestly don't think she's attending those anger management classes.

"Okay sweetie I'll be back soon." He said giving her a gently kiss like he does everyday.

"Ewww you two!" Naruto exclaimed. To which mom opened her eyes and said "Naruto sweetheart if you try me again all hell will break loose ." She said giving a devilish smile. Naruto ran away to the car. While we all laughed saying goodbye to mom and heading to the car as well and driving off to our last day of school at Hidden Mist High.

So what do y'all think about the story so far?

Why do you think Minato Kushina were acting like that?

Why do you think the strange crow was looking at Naruto and Sai?

Do you think Sai is overthinking it?

Note: I feel like I wrote wayyyyyy to many dialogues and made it too wordy. But I'll have to work on that also idk when I'll be able to update again cause I have exams soon so gimme so time. Thank you️

Hope y'all like it so far️

See ya next time


	3. Chapter 2- Interrupted

p data-p-id="2bf8f12cac060cbf5148d80a9106e5ce"strongHey People/strong💖✨/p  
p data-p-id="56f10c6df42dee0dcf600f5bebbc8fff"strongThe last chapter was over 3k words I'll start making them shorter cause I feel like their talking too much and that it's going to boring y'all /strong😕/p  
p data-p-id="47104a1b1f2ff6b19043308c697ae946"strongSai P.O.V/strong🎨/p  
p data-p-id="350a70a33022fa1907e5f0319e903577"The drive to school isn't a long one, just a few blocks up the road. Especially when driving in the families 2017 Red Honda CR-V VTi-L. Even though it's the families car our parents would always drive Naruto and I to school, although everyone in our school drove their own cars or had drivers owned by their family but who really gives a shit about them. Am I right? It would be nice to have a car though./p  
p data-p-id="f0af8ce470128754f7562e23f2a00bac"As if he was reading my mind Naruto interrupted my thoughts when he spoke./p  
p data-p-id="e7856431cfc1a578398b80f93e4c7cf6""Hey dad when will Sai and I get our own cars to drive ourselves to school?" He asked./p  
p data-p-id="93af55158071636d781b3c97c08190d6"Dad chuckled while keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke./p  
p data-p-id="9b235d6cf88c03dae97d85df759b6dd3""Why would you need a car, don't you like driving with me or Kushina?" He asked amusingly./p  
p data-p-id="530865c26e354b3770023a03a91f7eb3""Well it's kinda embarra-"/p  
p data-p-id="678496f6282887ba037df0cfb80f3c46""It's not that dad what I think Naruto is trying to say is that since we're both over the age of 16 then we should be able to own our own cars." I said cutting Naruto off before he ruins both of our chances of getting a car./p  
p data-p-id="472b292e12151e36e2dcd4fd3d288824""Well you guys will probably have to wait until your mother and I can afford it. You both have already been learning, practically experts on driving. So you'll probably just have to wait." Dad replied./p  
p data-p-id="33daafa4830e98c5da579ee33f375ae7"With that said Naruto and I didn't question him any further about the topic because we understood that we don't have the money to get cars for both of us. The rest of the ride we just sang along to beats on the radio until arriving to the gates of hell in disguise also known as school./p  
p data-p-id="1c8d19af1a5d9973546963b806289b19""Alright you guys, have fun at school today, it's your last day so be on your best behavior and even though you guys don't have much friends, stay strong and stay together, I love you both." Dad said to us as we got out of the car./p  
p data-p-id="328eb0880589ceee01a700152e1461a3""Yeah yeah dad we know" Naruto said almost low to hear obviously embarrassed./p  
p data-p-id="d071d6391990f0a271f3e888d903c9af""We love you too dad" I said while chuckling. He chuckled and waved as he drove back in the direction of home./p  
p data-p-id="0d73f09bc2ee2833dae99684a96da55e"When the car was out of sight Naruto and I simultaneously sighed and turned and faced our school. We were early as usual some of the students were already heading inside while some chat and waited in the parking lot for the bell to ring. We walked up to the building and made our way inside the hallway and went straight to our lockers that were fortunately right next to each other./p  
p data-p-id="993e92a14380a075e935e0d084dfaee0""So what classes you got today?" Naruto asked me as he was repacking his bag. I looked at him completely confused as to what he just asked me./p  
p data-p-id="83cc464c192b5243e6c9203ee210aecb""Are you kidding me? It's the same classes I have every Friday, how could you forget that?" I asked him./p  
p data-p-id="7192f4312e47c0b7f14d5b6fea9aa2f9""Because I don't really pay attention to you, all I wanna know is when we can leave and go home." He replied in a monotone./p  
p data-p-id="67f2471c9510f728954e599eef8736ca"I sighed and said "Well if we're paying attention you'd know I have all the same classes with you on Fridays and by the way your packing your bag with the wrong books, we have math first."/p  
p data-p-id="5b1a49c7067c70ede6208e73afb4d2bc""Oh wow how come I've never seen you before... Oh yeah I either wasn't there or just plain straight not paying attention. He said in a cheeky tone./p  
p data-p-id="2bd22e0cf2308309c8227f9c4dc90487""Oh my god Naruto you really need to do better, especially when we get to our new school. Think of it as a new chance for you to get a better reputation and maybe even better grades. Like me" I said feeling very confident./p  
p data-p-id="86dc346f04b7cb0a611798ef190e1149""Yeah well we'll see and even though moving to a new town is great and all but prom is like right around the corner and I wanna go." He said./p  
p data-p-id="64566c611a3117a245662cb6a360d15d""I'm sure they have proms there too Naruto." I said while packing double checking my backpack to make sure I got everything./p  
p data-p-id="3a55e4a5efb2e87c9586f6ccededc9e1""Yeah but it won't have Juugo." He replied./p  
p data-p-id="3dc2fa705f12b6135ce83b0c9dafe53e"I sighed in annoyance. It's not that I'm hateful towards Juugo it's just that he's very obnoxious and loud. I don't know how Naruto puts up with him. It's all very irritating and I honestly think he's cheating on Naruto but I have no proof what so ever or else I would've told him a loooonnng time ago./p  
p data-p-id="4414a183b1a8f6b1a27fddc42ae6ebff""Naru-" I said before being interrupted./p  
p data-p-id="95321f92bb4bf4f94d8432f9e9ebfaa5""Theirs the reason my cock hardens." Someone standing behind Naruto's locker said and of course it's nobody other than-/p  
p data-p-id="e56702388c5866d9cf62bccbe50e9665""Juugo!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately started hugging his him. Juugo hugged him back for a short while before his hands slide their way down onto Naruto's ass. Yup he grabbed my brothers ass right in the hallways after giving what I'm gonna assume was so perverted compliment. Boyfriend of the year right here people, hide your mans and womans./p  
p data-p-id="8489dc97f4006e958656bb2557d113a0""I missed my number one." Juugo said while pursing his lips which made Naruto giggle like an idiot. I don't know what he's laughing at cause Juugo looks like an old man trying to sip soup out of his spoon./p  
p data-p-id="4aa94aac9ec522c4d6b2772900fcb4fe""Oh hey Sai" he greeted me with a lot less enthusiasm, not that really care so I simply gave him a fake smile and waved./p  
p data-p-id="1d13d28beb3316ccfa9cd89fbaa1436d"I stood there uncomfortably watching Naruto and Juugo. I wished the bell would hurry up and ring cause watching this was making me and the other demons in this school sick./p  
p data-p-id="087326d83b1e765f62213b56cb601a8b""Baby I was just talking to Sai about not being able to go to prom with you. Naruto said pouting./p  
p data-p-id="ead7ec6af7f06f0fc6832d33ec5cac80""Oh yeah you're moving I totally forgot about that." He replied. I didn't realize you could remember things without a brain. Plus how the fuck do you forget your 'number one' is moving./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b7669117d87cbd0946812b3e5d7274f7""Babe how could you forget? We were talking about it Monday. Don't you remember?" Naruto asked him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="70936c6f0c41cd1b61c5e203b171f0c3""Yeah of course I remember babe it's just I've been studying a lot lately and I also have like a ton of my football training. Why would you ask me something like that? You don't trust me is that it?" Juugo yelled looking offended./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64f3c694c8eef9062d2ffebac1bdabfc"Naruto was shocked at his outburst and quickly apologized to him multiple times. The expression on Juugo's face shifted from offended to a smug smile. I have a feeling he's lying./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0349a6642172823c0ce9ee546d427348""But why would he need to lie about something like that?" I thought./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed8ee2dedac7788a06e10a12c2ab5010""I'm so sorry Juugo I didn't mean to offend you baby." Naruto continued his series of apologizing./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="93ed62e23a8d3a0ec974702dace04b03""I don't know if I should forgive you, you really made me feel bad." He said in a almost cheerful manner./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="360b1bdf6b0f1c85400b1cc876d0c243""Please babe I'll do anything!" Naruto exclaimed. Immediately Juugo face transformed into a smirk. Shit. I was about to dismiss the conversation but he spoke before I could./p  
p data-p-id="5816ea617cef838baf6ee881ede0077e""Well I'll forgive you if you skip classes today and hang with me?" Juugo asked. Naruto smile radiated the halls hearing Juugo's question while I was in total disbelief, he did not just ask that./p  
p data-p-id="59481fd628969e9bef43fc328e4fc30e""Yes of course." Naruto exclaimed. He turned to me and saw my expression./p  
p data-p-id="51a80455c56a065fa6118df8f0dba0c2""But only if Sai is okay with it" Naruto said while looking at me with pleading eyes. I really don't like seeing him sad and as much as I disliked Juugo he is Naruto's boyfriend./p  
p data-p-id="657cf51ccf3add50e8ba71b8b5da86d0""Uhmm I suppose-" I said before once again being interrupted. I don't get why people talk to me if their just gonna cut me off./p  
p data-p-id="d84a54c827abf598f0e9cffb78f0681e""Great thanks bud, I'll give you a lot nieces and nephews in the future." Juugo said and gave me a series of hard fucking back pats then grabbing Naruto's wrist and running out the front door with him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a9f5a57eb08084a242b7bb734516cbf9""I'll see you after school Sai" Naruto yelled while being pulled away./p  
p data-p-id="c8a706f98473719fb8e477775dceb6ef""What the fuc-"/p  
p data-p-id="3735433c10071fcb3d143545c0cfb422"strongRING RING RING/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b6614cfb3ff4b0cba2c755dd73f1416e"I hissed as the bell rang indicating class had started and rudely interrupting me AGAIN. I closed both mine and Naruto's lockers and walked off to class./p  
p data-p-id="38813e8db9f6063117e15d1912a17ec3"strongAuthor P.O.V/strongbr /Sai went to class mumbling about always getting interrupted while Naruto ran out of school with Juugo to spend the day together all three of them being completely oblivious to the crow that was at the window watching them the whole time before flying off./p  
p data-p-id="ecbf33b1e389848e2795df9ff4191639"•••br /strongAnother chapter complete tell me what you think cause idk I don't really like it... I'm getting bad vibes... /strong/p  
p data-p-id="92d82683eb3d55557dbc44bd7914c888"strongWhat do you think of Juugo's behavior?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b82329ebf05485ed2e70442739b72a87"strongWhy is Sai always getting interrupted?/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8e7e4ee939944bc8db859494569770b2"strongWhat's up with that crow?/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 3- Menma

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f931e26eca4e98836c625516a5a024a7"strongSorry for being late but here's the update/strong✨/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1154ce06b771411467b96580431a71ac"strongAuthour P.O.V/strong🌙/p  
p data-p-id="a93fa1866201a9f0878694514980d27d"Naruto and Juugo walked hand in hand on the sidewalk making their way to wherever Juugo had in mind./p  
p data-p-id="3cdd1bffd52b1d1a7c873abb28927c4b""So babe?" Naruto asked./p  
p data-p-id="4b45291f35cf7225bdbb775af7687cc7""Yeah?" Juugo replied./p  
p data-p-id="ff38233e6804a3502740d564e810092a""Where did you have in mind on taking me?" Naruto asked feeling a little bit giddy./p  
p data-p-id="8bc2af8bd85709c1ddd905c56336ba85""Mmm, well I was thinking we'd go to the park and relax and have a little chitchat. Nothing too much." Juugo answered./p  
p data-p-id="dab40fd43aac2995da080b34e36e50af""The park? The sky is really cloudy for a day in the park, don't you think?" Naruto asked while now hugging Juugo's arm as they walked./p  
p data-p-id="17d1ab78e500c1f8a1d621117a7488ed""The sky is always cloudy, whether it rains or not. Besides what I wanna do with you might be a lot sexier if it does rain." Juugo said smirkingly at Naruto./p  
p data-p-id="aa097dfcf68ce00804472d977eccfa88""Oh sounds romantic. Are you gonna let me in on what that thing is?". Naruto asked getting very interested in what Juugo wanted to do./p  
p data-p-id="b48a40c67622a0d350db0feadb6fb8bd""Nah it's gonna be a surprise but you'll definitely love it." Juugo said as they reached the entrance of the park./p  
p data-p-id="a72f14f360343a1b0a34e26c820ce68e""Can't wait". Naruto replied in a playful manner./p  
p data-p-id="935640dd49aca6ac22963c59163b1425"The park had little to no people there probably because it's a weekday and everyone is either at work or school. The condition of the park wasn't the best, the atmosphere was already slightly gloomy with the lack of sunlight, the park benches were a bit wet and soggy from the last rainfall and what isn't wet and soggy is rusty and cracking. Not exactly wonderland here people, most certainly the biggest turn off though./p  
p data-p-id="2e7f64bc2a08ce752cf670e63b6d1888"strongNaruto P.O.V/strong🍥/p  
p data-p-id="6b606af7ffb8df08e192c69293deb8f8"The park seemed abandoned and unkept, if I didn't know any better I'd assume this is where I'd see Pennywise walking by in a towel. But this is this place Juugo wanted to go too and so I gotta appreciate his decision, even if I do wanna jump the fuck outta my skin and run, but it's all for the Bae./p  
p data-p-id="80b01c63c066bd2154cf14536fe025cb""Wow Juugo this place is so... Different so entirely different... It's nice." I said sounding as enthusiastic as possible./p  
p data-p-id="686159440d2f6ee5cbedf18e51145d4a""Thanks I'd knew you'd like it. I know my boyfriend like the back of my hand." Juugo said confidently. I was honestly really touched by what he said until I saw him looking at the back of his hand like it belonged to someone else, now that made me laugh./p  
p data-p-id="c04f6bb7e9e03a424349b3ea5dc2ad6c""Hey what are you laughing about?" Juugo asked while smirkingly looking at me./p  
p data-p-id="c4b0331960ff28838dcab797799089ca""Oh nothing just looking at the guy I love makes me happy." I said as my cheeks started heating up./p  
p data-p-id="ee731aefd3d092fdd5650c98dcaf9a56""Well then come here and lemme make you happy some more." Juugo said while biting his lips. Let me just say that his lip biting is sexy as fuck. So I scurried my ass over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his shoulders. I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. I could feel the whole world around us just stop for a moment as we looked at each other./p  
p data-p-id="1fe9ce457e55f61bdad4e28a61e00864""You look so damn sexy" he said as he lowered his head into the crook of my neck and gave it sweet trails of kisses. I bit my lips trying to hold back a loud moan cause I didn't wanna give him the satisfaction just yet. His hands caressed my back as he started nipping on my jawline, his breath against my skin was driving me wild. He suddenly stopped and I almost let out a whimper but bit my lips again instead./p  
p data-p-id="7d3ab7c7c5502b6fbfd3a51d77235760"He looked down at me again and I was about to question him but before I could he quickly lowered his head and crashed his lips with mine. I was startled at first by the kiss but then I started kissing back. He moaned into my mouth and swiftly picked me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on my ass. He grinded his crotch against the crotch of my uniform. The constant blowing wind was nothing compared to the heat I was feeling right now. Juugo separated our kiss to lay me on top of one of the benches not separating or groins for not even a second. He leaned down and continued to kiss me while thrusting his erection directly against my crotch, I could feel his dick pulsing at every thrust. He started to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants./p  
p data-p-id="48bf6d7a9f09b06a0c2c020280c0c92c"I quickly separated the kiss and placed my hands over his hands that were still trying to unbutton my pants./p  
p data-p-id="1684fd3b586d73e0d7ccc82a1a51e2a8""What's... Up?" He asked out of breath and looking up at me./p  
p data-p-id="4fa6f73844aab2f50a968bc90f0d3423""I'm not ready for that yet." I replied not making eye contact with him./p  
p data-p-id="ef2fa14510a1094778d78d9e36476657""What do you mean? What are you not ready for?" Juugo asked looking irritated./p  
p data-p-id="e0b987dce20dfd7f5eb71fcd69e18b4d""Sex Juugo! I'm not ready to have sex yet" I replied./p  
p data-p-id="d839ef2c821e8cb2ceeddef2d99a0ddc""Well I kinda find that hard to believe after what we just did." He said as he proceeded to unbutton my pants./p  
p data-p-id="99799fa1a956bf534337e09ad2d8cbf0""Stop I said no!" I yelled at him as I got off the bench and redid my buttons and belt./p  
p data-p-id="655d20f087aa673328cacb7ee2724b3b""Why you acting like that?". He asked me./p  
p data-p-id="22e405b1da20365d90e69687126999d3""We talked about this a lot of times already Juugo, I'm not ready yet." I sighed while explaining to him./p  
p data-p-id="94528579a8c8b52090e434ad8d7b26a9""What are you so afraid it's just a little sex. It's no big deal, you're overreacting over something like that." He said./p  
p data-p-id="4506237173776b55365a5d2b94fad936""Juugo I didn't say it was a big deal and I'm not overreacting sex is a really big step for a relationship and I don't wanna rush into anything." I said./p  
p data-p-id="48aaba6fed319040b895a0cd74e43210""Rush into what Naruto!? We're already boyfriends what could we possibly rushed into!" He yelled./p  
p data-p-id="7dfd96615a0ba74a79c2f5655487a302""You see that's your problem you only think about yourself. If I say I'm not ready as my boyfriend I expect you to understand and wait for me, not argue with me and make me look like a bad guy." I yelled back at him, I was beginning to get so furious with him./p  
p data-p-id="10b13e3bebed830c4874339598935ecd""No I see how it is, you just don't love me that's it. You act as if you care and love me when you don't." He said./p  
p data-p-id="a9c2ec989447547e4253d6f60659a130""What are you talking about of course I love you." I said feeling my heart break at what he just said./p  
p data-p-id="f2c33cd54cd0dcfb199269a232e88f59""Then have sex with me Naruto, you prove you love someone by having sex with them. So unless you do it then you don't love me." He exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="9f5ca17e6eec4e1e33edc07e6825fe6f""What? You think sex is the only way to prove you love someone? Juugo that's stupid anyone can have sex and the person they do it with could care less about them." I explained as I started getting furious again./p  
p data-p-id="59d6a937537ed06f3d5a9eb1739c5997""That's exactly what you're doing Naruto you don't care about me because you won't have sex with and so that means you don't love me." He explained in a really douche bag way./p  
p data-p-id="4c0e1f27a65bd31b1b8dc4daf3cc0cac""You know what I'm outta here, cause if that's all you got as some kind of fucked up proof that I don't love you then I have nothing to argue about with you." I stated as I started stomping off./p  
p data-p-id="00d5ba1a5e9b7a96d0e62472c02560dc""Where the fuck you think you're going?" He yelled./p  
p data-p-id="3ade234153236bb97c2592f104b0c341""I'm going back to school are you fucking blind!" I retorted./p  
p data-p-id="86ee72d6bdb1c8410ac594981a09fc3a""You'll be late dumbass you'll get in trouble!" He said./p  
p data-p-id="1eda48ee59fd717e1acfcdbc14184c6b""As if I fucking care!" I replied and continued stomping./p  
p data-p-id="882fbf30e45dd739ec3d1ef9b02c89fa""Menma was right I should've left you." He whispered under his breath. But for some reason I heard it as clear as the fucking hidden mist pond./p  
p data-p-id="1c6ecab883c2b32702a3a068501e5858""Hold the fuck up!" I yelled as I immediately turned in my fucking shoes and stormed back to Juugo./p  
p data-p-id="3565b9386792cb22132ad2c067467260""WHO THE FUCK IS MENMA?!" I yelled. Luckily no ones around to hear nor see me disgrace the school./p  
p data-p-id="357d21342aa1533d77c372e0674e4c4f""Wait how'd you hear that?" Juugo asked looking slightly terrified./p  
p data-p-id="8a78e963c9b8c642363c640c2564bce1""Bionic hearing I guess bitch. Who the fuck is Menma?" I retorted./p  
p data-p-id="3bb2cc2d8f7af734c8af81558771b25f""Menma, Menma Uzu is my cousin baby. Calm down he wanted me to leave you cause he also felt as if you didn't love me." Juugo explained./p  
p data-p-id="800d26225d04a93e531f296ee5ccb1bb""What? Are you serious? Is that what the whole sex thing was about?" I asked him cause I was completely confused./p  
p data-p-id="d39850c6b90ef21bd19392042c0a4fb6""Baby look he said that you don't love me cause you haven't had sex with me. So I got a little upset about that, I'm sorry babe you were right. I shouldn't have talked to you like that earlier." Juugo said while hold my cheeks in his hands and kissing me on the forehead." Of course I blushed./p  
p data-p-id="15080f09fab7c1d98af93efeb564871d""Thank you for understanding babe. We just gotta wait till I'm ready, I want our first time to be special." I said./p  
p data-p-id="38ce8c82e5534271a2e1ebc8a0f6ded3""Me too babe" Juugo said as he kissed my lips again. We looked into each other's eyes for a while and I could swear I saw something in his eyes but I don't know what my stomach had a really bad feeling about it./p  
p data-p-id="7659849b7078270d2e5d0240fd37d6da""Hey babe why don't you go to school. I'm gonna go home and do some stuff. But I'll text you though." He said./p  
p data-p-id="9868ff0a9c80d8a87918146f7d52f2d6""Oh okay babe sure." I said giving a small smile. He kissed me one last time before walking off. As I turned to walk back to school I couldn't get that weird feeling in my stomach to stop./p  
p data-p-id="47104a1b1f2ff6b19043308c697ae946"strongSai P.O.V/strong🎨/p  
p data-p-id="e74e3673fc5ebb503d682d07c00c3bef"Naruto has been gone for four periods now. I don't understand how he does it but it's his loss. Even though it's our last day here I still wrote the notes on the board, just cause it's my last day doesn't mean I should be sloppy. This was the final class before lunch then two more classes after that. The day seemed to go by so quickly, I won't really miss this place but you know when you're so used to somewhere that it doesn't matter how it is you just don't wanna leave? That's what I'm feeling./p  
p data-p-id="9cd5cbcfc9d6545081eb6e1e5ebaa88e""Okay class an a part of the animal and plant living cells. Let's see who's been studying." The teacher said to us./p  
p data-p-id="808e3992ce12c1c13ecd53fd7cf269d1"I raised my hand and answered "the mitochondria"./p  
p data-p-id="866a946e29723a08df5e36ff2901d38e""Yes Sai that is correct. Nice work. Anyone else besides Sai was studying? No? Okay well then guess we will be having a quiz on Monday." The teacher exclaimed which caused the class sighed in frustration. I found this amusing and started to chuckle a bit./p  
p data-p-id="d8ceea003e19435bc52934b1bee9178d"My chuckling caught the attention of a guy sitting in front of me he turned around to face me. He had black hair, blue and a really harsh looking face and his built wasn't very impressive but eh./p  
p data-p-id="5487ae5ffd93d76d51a0c25e995b3ba4""What are you laughing about weirdo?" He asked. I didn't reply I just stopped laughing and started looking down at my notes, but of course that didn't stop him from talking to me./p  
p data-p-id="19767965c4fc5a4607bc8fb0416479ae""What are you deaf now too? You should answer people when the talk to you bitch." He continued as he poked my forehead. I shook my head and looked up at him through my bangs as a warning to stop but then something else happened./p  
p data-p-id="14b64d361244041da4c7865d92b16dc4""Hey wait a minute I know you. You're the adopted Uzumaki kid. Why would they ever adopt you. They must be just as fucked up as you look." He said. I lowered my head and tried to control my breathing. But he kept poking my head. I was just about to say something but the whole class was interrupted by someone coming through the door./p  
p data-p-id="11ba85c3bfc0afb481ce7a6979d336ab""Sorry I'm late. Here's my pass." The person said. I recognized that voice. It's was none other than N-/p  
p data-p-id="8ed180c639dbc38f7486e5c2e47b2115""Naruto Uzumaki your tardiness is still the same I see very well then please have a seat." The teacher said./p  
p data-p-id="ddbccdd383a23be63d3b001c5305389e"Naruto walked through the passage and looked around till he spotted me. He came over and sat next to me./p  
p data-p-id="f688ed82b6aaf4192536531fbdea1bd7""Hey bro." He greeted./p  
p data-p-id="c6442890fd2e0ef9e8a131be5d0d6cc0""H-hey." I replied back. He knew something was wrong cause of how I replied back but before he could ask I tried to change the subject before it became a subject./p  
p data-p-id="b41d51b7e7ce35f9c28d6baa036586e5""What are you doing here? I thought you were out with your boyfriend." I asked./p  
p data-p-id="759f206e32a0035f4637eb3c6394987c""I was but we had a little fight but we made up and now we're better so he went home and I came back here." He explained./p  
p data-p-id="ab0626061e192d78616115c714b7b185""A fight? Why did you guys fight?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="09c80915231687cef2c6565e30d0967a""Well he wanted to have sex but I said no and there was a huge argument over it and he was saying I didn't love him because of it and that he was only upset cause his cousin Menma Uzu I think, didn't want us together anymore but we worked it out." He explained. I probably could've lived without knowing the sex part but okay./p  
p data-p-id="53df680fccf4dd97e88623e8646ef46c""Oh. But what does Menma have to do with y'all relationship?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="df06b48e3933315bf47b864b14901150""Exactly. That's so weird. But enough about that. What's wrong with you and don't say nothing cause I know something is wrong." He asked demandingly./p  
p data-p-id="5d2bc7d2cb34badd7cac64fbaafec1c3"I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was no use hiding things from each other we know each other too well. I opened my notebook and wrote on the last page "the kid in front of me was being offensive and up in my personal space before you came in" and pushed the book closer to Naruto./p  
p data-p-id="579b323acc514c9836d605884b69ae6e"He read it and immediately tapped the guy on his shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="8bfbc5ad18e32c1414b6a4ed39452cc5""Do you have a problem with my brother?" Naruto asked as soon as the guy turned around./p  
p data-p-id="7d82abf366354b6af5488e0937417765""Oh you mean the adopted freak? Nah I got no problem. But if y'all want a problem I'll make it a problem." The guy said./p  
p data-p-id="0b38909f2dd7dae7003f70bfccd9c0d5""Oh, well lemme tell you this dipshit if you ever think you got the balls to fuck with him again I'll personally castrate you." Naruto retorted./p  
p data-p-id="29cf88ea9ee58665c10a718148a94a22""Oh you're a badass? Well I like a challenge unlike your pussy adopted brother over there you seem interesting. I'd love to smack that smug look off your face." The guy retorted back./p  
p data-p-id="9c5179a74d8cfbf7e4d4d6b9adf9cae2"This wasn't going to end well I had to do something. So I did the only thing I knew how to do./p  
p data-p-id="dc0bfc7ee18b021772a76c0e3bce28c1""Teacher this guy is bothering us" I raised my hand and said to the teacher. The guy looked at me in disbelief while Naruto was smirking./p  
p data-p-id="ad36769952b686af1eb89c7c62411085""Ahhh is that so well Mr. Menma Uzu. Please leave the Uzumaki brothers alone or I'll send you all to the principals office." The teacher instructed./p  
p data-p-id="970cfa818506191b2774bddc7a07d073""Menma?" Naruto and I said in union. He turned around to look at us./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b6ec44e18307d22506db766460eafcf0""What?" He said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="78191ca467816e373ac6225e47330f75"•••br /strongI didn't not intend on Naruto and Juugo to have any fluff it just happened/strong😅/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c63053bc7eebc61242b9764cd7b6ee5"strongWhat do y'all think so far?/strong👀/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="588f534c1e8aaf1e8535da21f881cea9"strongWhat do you think is next?/strong😱/p 


End file.
